Dean and Death Hang Out
by DeansBabyBird
Summary: Just Dean and Death chillin and hanging out together. For KLU. Hope you like it.


**For KLU, Dean and Death chillin and hanging out as requested. Hope you like it. **

**Dean and Death Hang Out**

"Can you pass me my milk shake?"

Dean mumbled quietly, shifting carefully against the stack of pillows behind him so as not to remind his wrecked shoulder that he was, in fact, awake. He had learned very early on in the whole shooting match that the awake thing was majorly uncomfortable so by far the best course of action was to stay under its cognisant radar if possible.

That kinda made the assumption he could recognize awake, of course? Or conscious? Or, hell, alive, for that matter?

And at this point, It was hard if he was honest, to know exactly what he was?

He sure felt strange but that might be the pain meds and stuff 'cause he certainly seamed to remember swallowing plenty of those over the last few hours/ days/ lifetimes? Couple that with the dirty big cannula/ drip/ bandage combination tying up his right arm, pumping something fuzzy-fying into him and, yup, he felt it was pretty safe to assume he was possibly flying high as a fucking kite!

That, or he was crazy? That was on the possibles list too cause some/ most/ all, of what was happening currently was definitely in the 'not quite freaking normal' box.

"Do you want the strawberry one again?"

Death smiled cheerfully, holding the half finished shake up so it was easily in Dean's line of sight so he didn't have to try and move around and thus didn't end up puking cause of the pain again.

"Ermm?"

The hunter flicked a lazy finger at the other drink cups where they stood in a line on the side table.

"Remind me what the others are again?"

Death put down his onion ring and wiped his fingers delicately on a paper napkin.

"Chocolate caramel..."

He pointed a thin, cadaverous digit at the first cup and watched in disappointment as Dean scrunched his nose.

"Not a chocolate fan? I always thought you liked chocolate?"

"I'd rather have it hot if it's chocolate."

Dean explained urgently, not wanting to offend his companion. After all he had been good enough to bring their lunch and hang around to keep him company.

Death nodded his understanding.

"Ah yes, with whipped cream and those little, tiny marshmallows?"

Dean smiled, but carefully, mindful of his broken cheek bone. It was nice to have a fellow 'anti-health-food' disciple to bond with, Sam was such a tie-dyed, spinach-munching, spoil-sport a lot of the time.

"I can easily have it warmed for you, if you'd like?"

Death moved to lift the waxed paper, take-out cup but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, man, don't worry. Hot stuff still hurts my throat anyway. What else ya got?"

Death raised the second cup, wiping at the little droplets of condensation that collected on the tips of his preternaturally freezing fingers.

"This one is banana."

Dean smiled fuzzily and tipped his head toward Death's own cup, that stood waiting beside his second, half-devoured, chilli-cheese-dog.

"That's what you chose, isn't it? The banana? Is it good? Creamy?"

Death quirked his eyebrow and reached his own drink to his lips, taking a big, slurpy-slurp.

"Ummm, yes..."

The Uber-Reaper smiled happily, smacking his lips and taking another long suck at the straw.

"Lovely. It's very creamy, Dean, but that may be because I had a dollop of peanut butter added."

"Sound's like a fine combination,"

Dean shifted again and 'Mr Shoulder' grumbled loud and shouty. The hunter's face paled suddenly and a soft, tormented groan slipped through his chapped lips.

Death was on his feet in a moment, easing the hunter carefully back into his nest of pillows.

"I think I will boost your pain medication pump a little more, Dean."

He opened the drip valve a little wider, speeding the flow of 'happy-juice' beneath Dean's bandages.

"There. That will help in moment or two."

Dean nodded his understanding, puffing little gasps through tightly pursed lips, hoping that his own, incongruous, 'angel of mercy/death' was right.

The ancient being reached to a basin beside the bed and quickly rung out a cool cloth and pressed it gently to the hunter's sweaty brow.

"You have a huge tenacity for life, Dean. I have always admired that in you. I have been close to taking you many times but your vice-like grip on life has held me back."

He replaced the cloth and lifted a clean, crisp towel repeating his movements to delicately dry the hunter's face.

"If you would like, seeing as I'm here anyway, I could reap your soul now and your pain would all be gone? It wouldn't be any trouble."

Dean shook his head as vigorously as he dare, his face full of the naked terror that the softly-voiced but chilling offer filled him with.

"N...no..."

He managed to gasp, his eyes blown wide with undisguised fear.

"T...Thanks...it's good of you...but...no..."

Death raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I don't understand you at all, Dean?"

The harbinger of destruction smiled, patting the hunter's hand solicitously as he re-took his seat at the bedside.

"Your life really has very little to recommend it in many ways, well most ways if we are honest and yet you cling onto it so determinedly?"

Dean shrugged, counting softly under his breath, using the comforting cadence to war with the little stifled screams of pain that bubbled and fizzed to be release.

"Maybe I'm just stupid?"

The Absolute-Reaper tilted his head taking in the broken and beaten man before him.

"No, I think you know that is not the case. Oh your decisions are sometimes more than a little dubious but your faith in life, in your life and those in it, is anything but stupid."

Dean looked down at the bed, unsure what to answer. When he did speak it was considered and thoughtful.

"I just do what's it seams right to do...It's not some grand, big plan, it's just..."

The hunter trailed off.

"What's in your heart?"

Death added, filling in the words he knew Dean never would. The hunter glanced up, his eyes the mixture of awe and fear the Reaper was so tired of inevitably seeing.

"That's what I so admire about you, Dean. You bestride carnage and chaos by holding what is in your heart before you like a beacon."

"Yeah..."

Dean snorted a soft laugh.

"Beacon for every monster and piece of crap to come looking to put out!"

Death nodded slowly.

"Yes indeed. You make it difficult to hide from your enemies. I am always surprised none of them have brought you to me sooner."

Dean hugged his busted ribs carefully.

"Yeah well, this one was just about as close as it comes I think."

Death raised his eyebrow in accord.

"Indeed but death's not so bad you know..."

The Grim Reaper smiled as took a dainty bite of his dog. The smoked frank smelled good and despite his pain Dean's lean belly rumbled appreciatively, loud enough for Death to hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm neglecting you."

The black coated creature picked up the strawberry milkshake and brought it carefully to Dean's lips.

"Is strawberry alright?"

The hunter nodded and parted his lips as the doom-bringer slipped the straw into his mouth and held the cup as Dean sucked gratefully. The shake was good. Milky and cool but bursting with the taste of fresh berries.

Dean smiled as the melted ice-cream soothed and salved his torn throat and filled his empty belly.

"Enough?"

Death lowered the cup and Dean burped softly.

"Sorry."

The hunter apologized. Death had such exquisite manners that even when he was eating the crap he adored he ate it like it was caviar and fucking foie-gras.

"Forgiven."

Death smiled munificently.

"Do you think you could manage something to eat?"

He spread his hands over the array of treats both savory and sweet he has been thoughtful enough to bring. Dean eyed up the burgers and pizza, Lo Mein and corn-dogs. They all looked tasty but his swollen bruised jaw squeaked in protest at the very thought of chewing anything challenging just yet.

"It all looks good..."

Dean replied, genuinely hungry now that the pain-meds had taken the edge of his myriad bumps, bangs and booboos.

"But..."

He paused and Death raised his hand to his chest.

"Oh, how stupid of me. You can't really manage anything...well...firm, can you?"

Dean sighed.

"No, not really, but thanks man, it was a nice gesture."

Death got to his feet and went to a small insulated box that he had placed over by the window. He opened the lid and fished around inside inside, withdrawing a small bowl which he brought back to the bed.

The hunter craned carefully trying to see into the bowl but Death placed it out of his view as he shook out a cream linen napkin and placed it on Dean's chest.

"This, you don't need to chew."

Death took up the spoon and scooped into the bowl bringing the laden spoon to Dean's lips.

The apple sauce was warm and sweet and made Dean's mouth water.

"I know it's not exactly pie but is it good, isn't it?"

Dean closed his eyes appreciatively and mmmmmm'd his answer.

It was enough for Death.

He smiled and they passed a few moments in happy silence as man and monster bonded over the heady aroma of cinnamon and spice.

ends

**Random I know so thanks for reading.**


End file.
